1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a transmission shifter assembly for a vehicle. In particular, the present invention relates to a shifter assembly for mounting on the steering column of a vehicle and for shifting a transmission of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A known commercial vehicle has a shifter assembly mounted on the steering column of the vehicle. The shifter assembly includes a manually engageable shift lever supported for pivotal movement on the steering column. Movement of the shift lever is transmitted through one cable to effect shifting of the vehicle transmission, and through another cable to set a shift position indicator. One shifter assembly of this type is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,934,208.
The present invention is a shifter assembly for mounting on the steering column of a vehicle and for shifting a transmission of the vehicle, the vehicle also having a shift position indicator. The shifter assembly comprises a base for supporting the shifter assembly on a vehicle steering column, and a shift lever supported on the base for pivotal movement relative to the base about a pivot axis. An actuator plate is supported for pivotal movement with the shift lever relative to the base about the pivot axis. The actuator plate has first and second attachment portions spaced apart from each other on opposite sides of the pivot axis. A transmission actuator cable has a first end portion connected with the first attachment portion of the actuator plate and a second end portion for connection with the vehicle transmission. A shift position indicator cable has a first end portion connected with the second attachment portion of the actuator plate and a second end portion for connection with the shift position indicator.